Rayos del sol en la nieve
by Erly Misaki
Summary: Todo era perfecto, Invernalia era el hogar perfecto. Ese era el verano de su niñez y esas las aventuras que los unirían a él por siempre. (Relatos sobre la vida de los pequeños Stark en la fortaleza del norte)
1. Una dama en lo que hace y no lo que dice

Los personajes son propiedad de GRRM, yo solo quiero escribir un fic y ser feliz.

Faltas de ortografía: Puede que muchas, puede que pocas, aquí todo es tan probable como en el mundo de Martin.

Spoiler: No muy directamente, pero si con los huargo.

Acepto demandas: Claro, tengo un abogado buenisimo.

* * *

**Una dama es lo que hace y no lo que dice**

La luz del mediodía se coló por las pocas hendijas de la ventana iluminando a medias, la escuálida figura de una jovencita. Arya se bajó de la cama y salió corriendo hasta el corredor, tenía una duda muy grande que debía dar por satisfecha.

Las escaleras de piedra estaban frías y el viento que corría calaba hasta los huesos, pero ella era una Stark, y un Stark no tiene miedo al frio ni le huye. Escuchó otras pisadas más quedas alejarse en dirección contraria por el corredor, debía tratarse de alguien que llevaba unas botas para nieve, apenas si se escuchaba algo, como pasos de bebé. Caminó con la mayor suavidad por los corredores y se deslizó hasta la sala principal del castillo, creyendo que allí encontraría a su padre, Eddard Stark, el señor de Invernalia, lo que encontró fue una sala desierta con solo su hermanastro, Jon, sentado en una esquina.

Parecía sombrío y desprovisto de cualquier alegría, las medias sombras que lo cubrían acentuaban más su palidez bajo la espesa mata de cabello castaño oscuro, no había notado su presencia. Su mirada se perdía en la gelidez de la mañana, que podía observarse a través de un ventanal, reflejando en sus ojos grises toda la majestuosidad de la nieve como si se tratase de una agria portadora de malas noticias. Arya pensó en dejarlo así y seguir buscando a su padre, a veces era mejor dejar al bastardo solo cuando andaba de malas pulgas.

— ¿Hermanita? —El tono cariñoso de la pregunta dejó aliviada a pequeña que respondió al llamado dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Jon.

En menos de lo que este se pudo dar cuenta, ya estaba sentada a su lado, contándole apresuradamente su sueño, pero en su manera descontrolada de parlotear nada se le llegaba a entender.

— ¿Entiendes? —Pregunto al final de su largo discurso.

—No, has hablado demasiado rápido —Contesto Jon con una sonrisa—. Te has levantado temprano hoy, aunque te olvidase de ponerte algo decente, en cuanto la septa te vea estarás cociendo y bordando hasta que los dedos te sangren.

—No le tengo miedo —Declaro aireada, dando se cuenta que en su carrera había olvidado colocarse algo por encima de su camisón para dormir —. Pero creo que tienes algo de razón.

Jon le sonrió con diversión y se quitó la capa que llevaba, ofreciéndosela para que no tuviese frio y nadie descubriese su descuido cuando fuera por ahí. La palidez de antes se estaba desvaneciendo a medida que el sol entraba más en el salón, volvía a tener la misma tez morena de siempre.

—Ahora sí, cuéntame que soñaste, pero no corras.

—Soñé con lobos, que éramos lobos y corríamos por entre el bosque de los dioses —Le conto entre divertida e indecisa—. Al principio no me había dado cuenta, caminaba por ahí buscando y oliendo cosas involuntariamente. Después de un rato me acerque al agua, tenía sed, en ese momento vi mi reflejo de lobo en el estanque y me asuste, al retroceder vi más lobos al otro lado del pequeño lago, eran cinco; Robb, Sansa, Bran, Rickon y tú. Además nevaba majestuosamente.

Jon la miro a los ojos con el ceño semi fruncido y luego exploto en una carcajada.

—Deberías decirle a la septa que de tanto zurcir el emblema de los Stark y repetir su lema, te estas chiflando un poquito.

—No te rías de mí, Jon —Se quejó bruscamente, poniéndose de pie sobre el banquillo—. No estoy loca, no malinterpretes mis sueños, pero sería genial dejar de coser un par de días. ¿Si le dijeses a la septa que me he enloquecido, dejará de ponerme a trabajar?

—No lo creo. Más bien Lady Catelyn obligaría a Padre a deshacerse de mí por llenarle la cabeza de idioteces a su pequeña niña.

— ¡Ey! No soy tan pequeña. He crecido bastante durante los últimos meses.

Como para comprobarlo, bajo al suelo y se enderezo, esgrimiendo una sonrisa.

—Sí, eso veo —Corroboro Jon—. Si sigues creciendo así, serás más alta y guapa que Sansa, algún día.

El bastardo iba a agregar algo más cuando la puerta de madera rugió tras ellos, Lord Eddar, el maestre Luwin, Robb y Theon Greyjoy entraron con rapidez a la sala, hablando tan alto como podían.

—Jon, Arya, Buenos días —Saludo su padre, no sin fruncir un poco el ceño al examinar a Arya—. ¿Me podrías decir que haces por ahí así, señorita?

—Tuve un sueño, me gustó mucho. Desperté, quise venir a verte, pero cuando llegue no estabas, solo Jon, él me dio su capa y…

Todos en la sala miraban como la pequeña parecía más preocupada por dar una explicación que por atender a los llamados que su padre le hacía. Theon dejo bailar en sus labios su característica sonrisa.

—Arya, Arya… ¡Arya! —Cuando tuvo su atención volvió a hablar—. No importa, solo vete a vestir, no creo que pueda darte audiencia con ese aspecto y lávate la cara. Robb, acompáñala.

El mayor soltó un bufido y se quejó. Solía decir que por ser el heredero siempre le encargaban las tareas más tontas y menos heroicas.

—Un señor no lo es por sus heroísmos —Le recordó Lord Eddar—. Si tan mal te va ayudando a tu hermana no quiero ni imaginar el trabajo que será buscarte una esposa que te agrade, las norteñas no son nada fáciles ¿sabes? —El señor de Invernalia no era dado a sonreí, pero algo daba a entender que se divertía—. Jon ¿Quieres ser caballero?

—Mi señor, yo soy un bastar…

—No pregunte que eres, sino que quieres ser.

—Un caballero, mi señor —Respondió dócilmente, preguntándose qué tramaba su padre.

—Robb, que Jon te acompañe, igual necesitará su capa de vuelta —Sentencio el padre con sabiduría—. Por hoy serán los escuderos, y espadas juramentadas, de Lady Arya.

— ¿Mis damas van a ser Jon y Robb? —Tanto la hija como el padre se divertían con la idea—. Van a ser tan torpes como yo, aunque es mejor que nada.

—Dos escuderos para Ser Arya éntrelospies —Corroboró el padre y los despacho. No sin antes asignar algunas tareas más a sus hijos mayores.

De vuelta en su cuarto. Arya pidió auxilio a su hermanos para buscar su ropa y luego envió por el desayuno, eso sí fue divertido. Robb empezó a contar hazañas de un valiente caballero que se enfrentaba a los desiertos de Dorne, utilizando la empanada de lamprea como duna y media salchicha como caballero. El zumo de naranja término en el estómago del Stark, que finalizo con mucha sed después de relatar la batalla épica en la que Arya La Gigante había devorado al desierto y al caballero.

—Eres malo relatando historias Robb —Termino por concluir Jon—. Esperemos que la Vieja Tata continúe viva cuando tengas hijos, así no morirán de aburrimiento.

—No lo creo Jon —Le secundo Arya—. Si no es capaz de hacer creer las hazañas de un caballero muerto a una niña de ocho años, no lo creo capaz de convencer a una doncella de dejarse llevar a la cama.

— ¡¿Que has dicho Arya?! —El conmocionado grito de Sansa ahogo los deseos de Jon y Robb para echarse a reír—. Una dama no dice esas cosas, menos se queda en su cuarto hasta tan altas horas de la mañana, semi vestida y acompañada por dos hombres.

—Que pesada —Respondió la pequeña—. Solo me hace falta cerrar algunos broches del vestido, no son altas horas de la mañana, solo son las nueve y no son dos hombres, son Jon y Robb, mis hermanos. Más peligro corro cuando me quedo sola contigo y la septa cosiendo como vieja.

Sansa movió con desdén su cabeza, su larga trenza de color caoba tomo un brillo rojizo cuando tropezó con la luz de la ventana, su semblante era tan solemne como el de su madre. No cabía duda de lo mucho que tenía en común con los Tully, desde su cabello hasta su porte eran tan enérgicos y elegantes como los señores de los ríos.

—Esas son solo excusas, hermana. Seguro que has estado jugando toda la mañana y por eso no has aparecido en clase, mi madre envió a buscarte. Aparte también has hecho que nuestros hermanos descuiden sus actividades y desperdicien el tiempo.

—El señor de Invernalia, Lord Eddar Stark —Quizo responderle Robb en el mismo tono solemne—, nos envió con la señorita Arya como escuderos y defensores, por ello no está con su señoría, Lady Catelyn.

—Deja de actuar como tonto, Robb —Pidió Sansa, enfadada—. Seguro que eso te lo inventas para protegerla.

—Le aseguro que no, mi señora —Para hacer más gracioso el asunto, el mayor se levantó de su silla, corrió hasta donde su hermana y le tomo una mano apenadamente—. Aunque si usted no lo cree, puedo, con permiso de Ser Arya, escoltarla hasta los aposentos de nuestro padre y mostrarle que hablamos con franqueza —Coronando el asunto beso la mano de Sansa e hinco la rodilla. Los otros dos se destornillaron de la risa y sin poder resistirse él también.

—No jueguen conmigo de esa manera. Al menos queda alguien con clase en esta familia.

Sus tres hermanos se miraron con picardía, las mentes de Arya y Jon trabajaron al mismo ritmo para concebir una idea. Robb no tardó en darse cuenta de que se trataba, se levantó y agarró a su hermana por la cintura con la mano que tenía libre, por lo que se veían como una pareja de baile.

—Ser Jon —Anuncio Arya—, por favor hazle suplicar clemencia a mi hermana.

Lo que siguió fue una pelea de almohadas espantosa, Robb y Jon hicieron tantas cosquillas a Sansa que sus ojos se humedecieron al instante, no se sabía si reía o lloraba, pero era un espectáculo tan cómico como hilarante. El poco desayuno de Arya terminó en el jubón gris de su hermano mayor y su hermanastro casi muere asfixiado por la risa.

—Ustedes son una manada de revoltosos e indecentes —Se quejó Sansa, alisando el hermoso vestido color crema que llevaba ese día—. Lady Stark se esterara de esto y ninguno de ustedes se salvará, ni siquiera tú, bastardo.

Jon no se apresuró a responderle, con simplicidad se metió a la boca el último trozo de empanada y lo mastico suavemente, dejándose envolver por su sabor. Robb simplemente se dedicó a pasear por la habitación silbando tan alto como podía y Arya se arregló el vestido para luego recogerse el cabello de modo que no le estorbase. Su hermana mayor estaba hecha ira, sentada en el borde de la cama se asemejaba más a una manzana que a una niña con sus pómulos y mejillas completamente rojos.

—Y que esperaba yo, si vivo rodeada de tontillos que no toman las cosas enserio —Se quejó después de un rato, parecía incomoda con el repentino silencio—. Robb debería comportarse como un buen hermano y no hacerme bromas, sabe que las detesto y Arya, tú deberías ser una señorita, una dama, las damas no necesitan escuderos.

—Yo soy Ser Arya, no Lady Arya —Declaro la menor, inflando el pecho de orgullo.

—Como sea —prosiguió Sansa—, es lo mismo considerando que eres mujer. Todo es culpa de Jon, pasas demasiado tiempo con él, charlando y escuchando cosas que a tu edad no deberías saber; esas amistades que trabas con cualquiera que veas son demasiado dañinas para tu estatus.

—En mi defensa diré que, yo no le he hablado a Arya sobre nada que no deba saber, es una niña muy curiosa así que con facilidad pudo haber escuchado muchas cosas de las otras tantas bocas que rondan por Invernalia.

—Sea como sea, la próxima vez que se destape a hablar idioteces deberían regañarla, no reírse de lo que diga. Ella es una dama, debe hablar como tal, ustedes son hombres y el decoro no les interesa en lo más mínimo así que es pasable que bromeen con esas cosas.

Robb se detuvo rápidamente frente a Sansa y la inspecciono de pies a cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a silbar y pasear por la habitación de nuevo, a la tercera vuelta se detuvo.

—Lo siento Sansa, no queríamos hacerte enfadar —Su tono de voz había dejado de ser juguetón, estaba tachonado de sinceridad—. Eres nuestra hermana y mereces respeto, pero déjanos ser niños mientras podemos, Arya no lo decía enserio y tampoco lo volverá a repetir ¿verdad?

—Sí, está bien. No lo volveré a hacer —Con porte y elegancia se puso de pie frente a su hermana y juró—. A partir de ahora, frente a ti no diré cosas indecentes que una dama no deba decir.

Sansa pareció complacida, pero solo por un minuto.

—Bien, aceptaré las disculpas de todos. Pero ya que se metieron en este enredo de ser los "caballeros" de Arya, sería su deber hacerla entender que lo que han hecho conmigo es una abominación.

—Abominación el jubón de Robb, lo manchaste.

—No he pedido tu opinión, Jon. Además tú no serás quien lo lave —Entonces Arya vio en su hermana algo de la malicia con que su padre había enviado a Jon y a Robb con ella—. Deberían darle un trago de su propia medicina y enseñarle que una dama es lo hace y no lo que dice.

Y así, fue como Arya termino por caer entre la nieve, resoplando, fingiéndose enojada para arrancar un puñado de nieve y lanzarlo a sus hermanos. Tenía nieve en el cabello, entre la ropa y en la boca, pero ellos terminarían peor, Sansa se las pagaría.

* * *

¿Que fue esto? Un fic, uno de aquel pasado donde eran niños y eran felices. Algunos dirán que todo quedaron bien MarySue, pero yo les digo que son niños y los niños no son muy predecibles.

En cuanto a Eddard Stark, me suena a que antes era bastante caprichoso con sus hijos y a ellos si les sonreía.

Eso es todo, el primer relato de este fic... los siguientes serán de aventura y estará Rickon. Apoyenme es el segundo fic para ASOIAF, así que no tengo practica.

Sin más que decir... Erly Misaki; cambio y fuera.


	2. Perdidos

**Perdidos.**

—Arya ¿Sabes algo de Rickon? Padre dice que no se sabe nada de él, los guardias no lo han visto salir, Jon y Robb no saben nada y el maestre Luwin, menos. Bran se ha subido en las almenas y ha recorrido Invernalia, no lo ha visto por ningún lado.

Sansa entró en la habitación repentinamente, hablando a trancazos, algo impropio de la dama. La velocidad de sus palabras solo podía ser comparable con la desesperación reflejada en sus ojos.

Y Rickon, eso de que hubiese desaparecido era más raro aún, él era apenas un bebé que acababa de dejar de gatear, se movía dificultosamente con sus pequeñas y regordetas piernas. No podía estar lejos, y si nadie había dado la alarma no debía tratarse de algo grave, menos si Bran no lo había divisado afuera.

—No, al único que he visto esta mañana es a Robb, cuando andaba tras _Viento Gris_ buscando una de sus botas, el lobo la había robado.

Los ojos azules de la mayor denotaron angustia y acto seguido se mordió el labio, costumbre de todos los Stark al estar confundidos. La pequeña de ojos grises hizo el mismo gesto, caminando con impaciencia por la habitación con una mano en la barbilla, como había visto hacer a su padre cuando necesitaba pensar.

—Tal vez solo este jugando por ahí, sabes lo bromista que es —Recalcó Arya, entusiasmada con su propia deducción—. Y si _Peludo_ esta con él no pueden estar muy lejos, el cachorro es igual de inquieto que nuestro hermano.

Era una posibilidad, el pequeño Rickon siempre quería burlarse de los demás y salía con los peores disparates, siempre que no estaba jugando y corriendo tras Robb, se encontraba jugándole bromas al resto del castillo, ya hasta la Vieja Tata se había quejado de las bromas del niño. Dos semanas antes, cuando le llevaron el huargo, estuvo a punto de ahogarlo de tantos abrazos que le dio, luego de descubrir que no le haría daño; resultó el niño más peligroso que la bestia. Lady Catelyn incluso ya le tenía restricciones, como a Bran, debido a sus continuos juegos cerca de los lugares más peligrosos, pero al igual que con su hermano mayor, estas restricciones parecían no funcionar, en lo más mínimo.

Sansa seguía sin convencerse, eso sonaba muy truculento para ser solo una broma de mal gusto, además Rickon solía contar sobre sus planes a la hora de las comidas, mientras jugaba con los pastelillos de miel y las gachas hervidas, ese día no había mencionado nada fuera de lo común, solo que _Peludo_ parecía crecer mucho más rápido que él y eso no le gustaba, no quería ser el más pequeño en todo.

—No lo creo, Arya, si fuera de esa manera ya habría salido de algún rincón riéndose de todos.

— ¿Y mamá que dice? —De pronto a Arya se le había ocurrido pensar en el estado de shock de su madre.

—Nada, mi padre le pidió a todos que no se lo mencionáramos para no asustarla inútilmente, a mí no me gusta mentirle, pero Robb me acompañó hasta aquí para que no escapara a decirle. Debían agotar las posibilidades, quizá estuviese contigo.

—Pues ya ves que no. Estaba aquí sentada terminando con el vestido que mi madre encargó para cuando el rey llegue y haciéndole compañía a _Nymeria_, tiene resfriado —La loba alzó las orejas con pesadez, desenterrando su cabeza de entre las mantas en la cama de Arya—. La pobre tiene que guardar cama.

Eso se lo había ganado por dejarla salir con ella a la nieve durante varios días seguidos, aún era demasiado pequeña para soportar bien el clima sola, cuando estaba con los demás lobos era distinto, todos se proporcionaban calor. Pero ese no era el tema, el tema era Rickon, el desaparecido.

—Venga, no te arrugues, hermana —Dijo Arya, buscándole el lado bueno a la situación con sus chocantes modales, que sacaban a Sansa de quicio—. Bajemos a ver en que podemos ayudar, puede que esté en problemas y necesiten a más personas.

Las hermanas salieron de la habitación con rapidez, _Dama _no demoró en llegar junto a Sansa.

Abajo solo quedaba Eddard Stark y su hijo mayor, el resto de la sala estaba desierta, sin un murmullo. El Lord se situaba de espaldas al trono de piedra que ocupaba el lugar de honor, miraba por una ventana hacia el exterior mordiendo con insistencia el labio inferior y Robb lo acompañaba, mirando con preocupación hacia todos lados.

— ¡Padre! —Llamaron las dos niñas.

— ¡Arya! —Exclamó Ned al ver a su pequeña—. Dime que sabes algo de Rickon. No podemos dar por hecho que se ha perdido de verdad.

—No, padre —Respondió, extrañamente apenada—. No lo he visto hoy, creí que estaría con madre, o con la Vieja Tata, siempre las persigue a todos los lugares.

—Esta vez no, y Catelyn ya ha preguntado por él en varias ocasiones —Todo eso delataba que se sentía culpable, sobre todo al llamar a su esposa por el nombre, pocas veces lo hacía y menos en presencia de sus hijos.

—Estuvo en el patio hace un rato, cuando entrenaba con Jon, Theon dice que lo vio correr de vuelta al castillo con _Peludo_ pisándole los talones —Robb seguro creía en todo lo que Theon digiera, pero no Arya, que creía al kraken el ser más estúpido del mundo y tampoco Sansa, que sabía bien lo inoportuno, mal hablado y falto de modales que llegaba a ser el pupilo de su padre. Hasta quizá esa misteriosa desaparición fuera su culpa, pero eso era especular demasiado.

Lord Eddard volvió a mirar hacía el patio, todos los guardias corrían de un lado a otro, Jon estaba abriendo la puerta para ir a las criptas y Theon los saludó desde uno de los baluartes en la parte superior de la muralla. Arya se movió inquieta, lo de esperar no se le daba bien, la desesperaba.

—Voy a bajar con Jon, tal vez pueda ser de más utilidad allí —Anunció Robb, antes de salir corriendo.

—Sí, es lo mejor —Corroboró su padre—. Creo que yo ensillaré un caballo y comenzaré a recorrer las afueras de las murallas, Jory dijo que los soldados lo encontrarían, no debía preocuparme, pero no me puedo ocupar de mis asuntos hasta ver a su hermano a salvo. Ruego para que no esté fuera.

—Tranquilo padre, Arya y yo daremos otra ronda dentro del castillo.

Aunque al principio no se lo hubiera tomado enserio, la desaparición de Rickon se hacía más extraña cada tanto. El pequeño era un bromista, eso era verdad, además era inquieto e insoportable como él solo, pero no tan dado a esa clase de situaciones ¿Y si de verdad algo le había sucedido?

—Vamos, Arya —Ordenó Sansa nada más ver a su padre desaparecer tras la puerta.

— ¿Crees que este aquí? —La idea de hacer causa común con Sansa no la seducía, aun para hacer una buena obra—. Si los guardias ya le echaron un vistazo a todo, nuestra búsqueda no hará la mayor diferencia. ¿Qué te parece si vamos al patio? ¿O con los chicos a las criptas?

—Rickon no puede haber salido de aquí con tantos guardias cerca. Pobrecito, ya estuviera congelado, o _Peludo_ hubiese aullado hasta alertar a alguien, ese lobo es muy escandaloso.

Su hermana tenía razón, así hubiesen removido cada piedra en el castillo, Rickon no podía estar fuera. Demasiadas personas debieron haber estado distraídas al mismo tiempo para no notarlo, aunque, la verdad sea dicha, su hermano era como una rata que se escurría por todo lado.

Después de meditarlo se dignó a ir con Sansa y _Dama_, pasando y repasando con cautela por todo pasillo, nicho, habitación y grieta de la parte nueva del castillo. Nada, no había ni rastro del niño y su huargo. Resultó que la loba sirvió de mucho más que compañía al final de la búsqueda, en un momento determinado levantó sus orejas y olfateo el ambiente, detectando algo que a Sansa y Arya se les escapaba.

—_Pelos_, no te quedes atrás, ven… ¿Dónde está la puerta? ¿Mami? —En algún lugar, cerca de la pared, se podía escuchar muy queda la voz de Rickon—. ¡Robbie! ¿Alguien…?

Sansa volvió la mirada hacía su hermana, confundida ¿Rickon estaba hablando desde dentro de la pared?

—Está llamando a Robb —Apuntó la mayor, sin despegar su oreja de la roca—. ¿Cómo es que podemos escucharlo?

Si mal no recordaba, o sin en el viaje a través del castillo las cosas no se habían trastocado, su hogar tenía paredes dobles para mantener aprisionada el agua caliente que viajaba dentro de la piedra para mantener a buena temperatura las habitaciones. Si todo eso era cierto, no había manera de entrar en las paredes, a no ser que se drenara toda el agua del castillo, convirtiéndolo en una verdadera fortaleza helada.

—¡Rickon! ¡Rickon! —Comenzó a gritar Arya—. ¡¿Me escuchas?!

—Arya —La voz del niño se oyó lejana y dudosa—. ¡Hermana! ¡Etoy en el túnel! —El ligero gutureo hizo escuchar el mensaje como una súplica, más que como una explicación.

Los ojos grises de Arya miraban la pared de forma obtusa, como queriendo que le revelaran un secreto. Sansa inconscientemente se mordió un labio, tratando de pensar que hacer y cómo sacar a su hermano de… de donde fuera que se encontrara. Lo caviló un momento, podía pedirle a su hermana que fuese a buscar a alguien, así ella podía seguir hablando con Rickon y evitar que desapareciera de nuevo, hasta que otra persona apareciera para ayudarlos.

— ¡Rickon! ¡¿Cómo llegaste ahí?! —Preguntó enseguida, para cerciorarse de que seguía escuchándolas.

— ¡Pelos me trajo! ¡Yo no quería! —Eso no podía creérselo nadie, tal vez el lobo había encontrado el nicho o la puerta y la curiosidad había podido con el pequeño.

—Arya, ve por mi padre, o por Robb, necesitamos sacarlo de ahí y ellos deben saber dónde está la entrada.

—No, ve tú —Se quejó la castaña, cruzando los brazos—. Yo quiero quedarme aquí averiguando cosas, puede que encuentre la entrada antes de que ellos lleguen.

Pelear con su hermana requería paciencia y mucha imaginación, ella siempre tenía una excusa o una mejor idea para todo. Pero ella también quería averiguar que sucedía y si iba en busca de alguien más, se lo perdería.

—Vamos Arya —Pidió Sansa, suplicante—. Búscalos tú, yo quiero ver como entrar.

—No, pero si la que entrará soy yo.

—Yo soy la mayor, tengo más derechos.

—Pero eres muy tocada, seguro que allí es oscuro, hay arañas y otros bichos, no te gustará para nada.

Era verdad, a ella no le simpatizaban esos animalejos que se arrastraban por ahí, pero lo de un posible túnel secreto era una idea excitante. Seguro que en sus profundidades había un secreto escondido por los siglos o un tesoro digno de cualquier canción. _La Dama y el tesoro en su laberinto_ era una linda forma de ser recordada para la eternidad.

—Ni te hagas tus ilusiones de princesa —Se quejó Arya, descruzando los brazos—. Será una historia de cómo peleo contra duendes mágicos para rescatar a mi hermano al que han secuestrado. Después de eso mi padre me dará una espada y seré una aventurera famosa.

—bien, pues el atrapado es Rickon y por ahora es lo que importa —Sentenció la mayor—. ¡Rickon! ¡¿Quién quieres que se quede contigo?!

… el silencio fue rotundo.

— ¡Rickon! —Insistió una vez más Sansa—. ¡No nos asustes! ¡Rickon!

Nada, no había ninguna respuesta.

— ¿Y si los duendes te escucharon, Arya? —Preguntó Sansa alarmada, sacudiendo a su hermana por los hombros— ¿Y qué le diremos a papá? Se lo llevarán y no lo volveremos a ver… ¡Madre! Le dará algo.

Algo debió ver de creíble Arya en esa historia porque la angustia paso a ser parte de sus ojos. Miró hacia la pared y luego hacia su hermana.

—¿Enserio crees que lo hayan secuestrado? —Preguntó dudosa—. Pueden ser solo fantasmas, o puede que ya haya salido. Rickon está bien ¿Cierto?

—No lo sé, hermana —Y era la verdad, a pesar de lo mucho que quisiera mentirle a Arya no sabía que pensar respecto a Rickon—. No quiero pensar en nada grave, pero puede que ni siquiera haya sido él quien nos habló.

Debían dejar de escuchar cuentos sobre los fantasmas que asolaban la fortaleza, era el peor momento para recordarlos a todos, sumado a la idea de que estuviesen persiguiendo o capturando al pequeño. Sansa era la mayor, en un arranque solido de lo que es la inocencia juvenil se atrevió a decir:

— ¿Y si son buenos fantasmas?

—No lo creo… a lo mejor _Peludo_ lo defiende.

Ambas se miraron por unos segundos, tratando de adivinar que hacer a continuación.

—No hay que comportarse como chiquillas —Se regañó Sansa, adoptando el modo Lady—. Los fantasmas no existen y es hora de afrontarlo, ya estamos grandes. Seamos conscientes, a Rickon no lo raptaron unos fantasmas.

—Tal vez sean Salvajes, uno nunca sabe…

Solo una mirada bastó para darle a entender que no era tiempo de bromas.

—Salvajes no, ni fantasmas, el único fantasma en esta casa es el lobo de nuestro medio-hermano, Jon.

—Lo que digas ¿Entonces cómo es eso de que Rickon estuviese en la pared? —Un brillo azuloso cruzó los ojos grises de Arya, haciéndola ver menos extravagante. Seguro tenía una idea—. El túnel debe estar en sentido contrario, si seguimos la pared puede que encontremos a nuestro hermano.

_Dama_ aulló levemente apoyando la idea y las tres siguieron su camino pegadas a la pared, llamando a gritos a Rickon de vez en cuando, solo para probar suerte. La pared se extendía ininterrumpida por la parte más antigua del castillo, pasando por corredores, salas y cuartos, al final dieron con la puerta sur del castillo, pero en aquella bodega no quedaba nada más.

—Aquí tampoco hay nada, Arya —Sansa se tumbó en un escalón de la entrada, había caminado demasiado, más de lo usual—. Debimos tomar mal alguna desviación, en este lugar solo queda la puerta.

—No, la pared solo tenía un sentido, a menos de que el callejón se enterrase bajo Invernalia, puede que valla a las criptas.

—De ese modo Robb ya lo ha de haber encontrado y nosotras no hicimos sino dar vueltas como locas.

La mayor tomó impulso y volvió a ponerse en pie, ayudándose de una piedra saliente en el marco de la puerta, entonces se dio cuenta que la pared derecha tenía un imperceptible desbalance y que un pequeño nicho se hallaba en la esquina, suficiente solo para dejar pasar un cuerpo delgado. Temerosa, echo un vistazo desde fuera, dentro no se veía nada.

—Vamos, camina, yo quiero ver —Le apuró su hermana.

—Está muy oscuro y seguro que más de una rata camina por ahí, morderán mis pies —Hizo un sonido como de ¡_guag! _y se estremeció—. Podemos hacer lo de ahora y seguir hacia el otro lado.

—Yo no, quiero ver —Y su delgada hermana se coló por el nicho, quedando medio oculta por la penumbra del pasadizo—. Nos vemos del otro lado, mi lady —Arya hizo una reverencia burlona y empezó a caminar, dejando atrás a Sansa.

A Sansa eso no se le hacía divertido, le daba un poquitín de miedo; bueno, mucho en realidad, pero no era su culpa, era de los animalejos que se ocultaban en las sombras. Miró a _Dama_, esperando hallar un apoyo, la loba olisqueo la entrada y se introdujo en ella, sentándose a continuación sobre sus cuartos traseros. Esperaba a que su ama se decidiera.

— ¡Arya! ¡Espérame! —La otra niña la escuchó cuando ya llevaba buen trecho, pero se detuvo a esperarla, cosa que demoro un poco, pues a causa de la poca luz, Sansa sentía que con el siguiente paso caería en un pozo negro y profundo y nunca más se sabría de ella.

«La loba entre los muros» La idea de que su fantasma vagara por la fortaleza hasta el ocaso de los días la hizo estremecer, no sonaba muy bonito, no era la historia apropiada para una dama como ella.

—Muévete —Le urgió su hermana—. No haremos viejas aquí.

Nada más alcanzarla, prosiguieron juntas, pegada una a la otra porque el túnel no era muy ancho, _Dama_ pasó delante de ellas y medía el terreno con discreción, mostrando los dientes con cada animal o sombra extraña que se encontraban. Mientras más caminaban menos aterrador y lúgubre se hacía el lugar, al acostumbrarse sus ojos a la falta de luz podían ver cosas nuevas, como los viejos estandartes que se desmoronaban nada más tocarlos y los candelabros con forma de lobos, en lo que presumiblemente fuera bronce, que se habían incrustado en la piedra.

—Este lugar es fantástico, con razón Rickon no aparecía —Dijo Arya en un impulso de emoción, utilizando la misma vocecilla que empleaban Sansa y Jeyne para hablar de chicos—. Mira todas esas cosas tan chulas ¿Por qué papá jamás nos ha traído aquí?

—Quizá no sepa que este lugar existe —Tal vez nadie los supiera, estaba oscuro, sucio y olía a herrumbre y humedad, podía ser que Rickon fuera el primero en entrar luego de cientos de años—. Lo debieron haber sellado u olvidado cuando el castillo empezó a extenderse. No puede llegar muy lejos.

Sana puso fe en aquello, pero rápidamente se vio desmentida, el pasillo se extendía más y más, encerrándolas entre dos muros por mucho tiempo.

—Cállate, Theon —Las palabras llegaron amortiguadas, secas—. Rickon está bien.

—Solo decía —Aun sin verlo, las hermana supieron que Theon curvó su busca en una sonrisa indeleble, la que siempre lo acompañaba.

—¡Robbie! —Otra vez escucharon a Rickon, aunque no desde el otro lado del muro, sino adelante, en el corredor— ¡Robbie, estoy aquí!

Las voces de su hermano y el pupilo de su padre ya no se escuchaban, seguro se habían marchado, pero el niño siguió insistiendo hasta que sus hermanas lo encontraron. El lobezno estaba parado, con las manos contra la roca, gritando a más no poder, lejos de parecer asustando estaba molesto.

—Ves _Pelos,_ nadie me pone atención.

— ¿Con que aquí andabas? —Le preguntó Sansa, tomándolo en brazos—. Has hecho que todos nos preocupáramos.

—¿Por qué no venían? —Reclamó Rickon—. Les escuche hablar y no vinieron por mí, estaba solo y _Peludo _no quería salir, solo se sentó a rascarse las orejas.

—No sabíamos dónde estabas, nadie conoce este lugar.

Rickon infló los cachetes con disgusto, a él le gustaba que todos hicieran las cosas bien y estuviesen a tiempo para atenderlo, cuando nadie le prestaba atención se sentía solo. En ese castillo tan grande siempre andaba medio perdido sin sus hermanos o su madre, ese día nadie quería saber nada de él, así que tenía derecho a ir a buscar diversión a algún lugar. _Peludo_ no le veía el problema a nada, si el lobo no estaba asustado él no tenía porque estarlo.

—Solo quería jugar y Robb estaba con Theon… quise explorar y como Bran no estaba, vine solo, bueno, con _Pelos_ ¿Verdad? —El lobo jadeó ligeramente y movió la cola, su pelaje negro se confundía con la multitud de sombras en el lugar.

Sans lo devolvió al piso.

—No hay que decir nada —Propuso Arya, mirando a su hermano menor—, digamos que lo encontramos bajo la cama en su cuarto —A Sansa no el parecía correcto mentir más, ya era bastante con mentirle a su madre—. Así no lo regañan y podemos terminar de explorar. A la cuenta de tres corremos, uno, dos… ¡Tres!

Antes de que pudiera replicar, Sansa vio desaparecer corriendo a sus dos hermanos menores, seguidos de cerca por una sombra negra y peluda.

—Vamos _Dama_ —Su loba se levantó de inmediato y le siguió los pasos—, veamos a donde nos lleva este lugar.

* * *

Segundo One-shot, que no había podido subir porque se extravio mi USB.

Gracias por leer, si comentan me harán más feliz y si ven algún error y me di dicen, seré dichosa.


End file.
